


It feels good, it's alright

by ninhursag



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Clubbing, Complicated Relationships, Cruising, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Outsider, Poking the Bear, Psychodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: A belated one for aewriting's NYE prompt, requesting Alex dating other people and psychodrama.Or the one where Alex is interrupted mid-cruise by some hot dick in a cowboy hat and leaves a disappointed guy in his wake.Outsider POV.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	It feels good, it's alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/gifts).



> Everything is more implied than actual. No warnings other than the usual guys hurting each other because they don't know how to do this.

Johnny had no clue what he was getting into when he noticed the hottest guy he'd ever seen and went for it. Like, movie star hot, smooth arms and a fuck me red t-shirt that showed off the muscle underneath. Soft looking black hair, just long enough to get messy. Dark eyes and sharp as knives cheekbones. Generous mouth.

The stare was what made him hotter, though, because this wasn't some twink with a gym membership, Johnny had seen plenty of those. It was steady, appraising, like he'd taken everything in, knew where all the exits were and how many people he'd need to kill to get out of them. It made Johnny's knees a little weak, watching him prowl the club.

But fuck it, he decided, YOLO, right? Worst hot stuff could do would be to shoot him down.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He called, over the thump of bass. 

Gorgeous gave him a long, slow once over, directing that steady-state stare right at Johnny. It made his toes curl. "I dunno," he said. "Can you?" But he shifted over to make room.

"I'm Johnny," Johnny said, struck stupid, but trying.

Gorgeous had beautiful brows, expressive and not too neat. He used them. "Alex," gorgeous said. Alex. Nice name too. Hot.

Johnny bought him a round, heart in his throat. Alex's mouth right next to his, not quite touching.

He was getting laid his dick told his brain. This was great. This was great. He told his dick to shut up, it was not a sure thing.

And that's when the other guy sauntered over, a beer loose in his hands and a cowboy hat on his head, like some kind of porno brokeback in tight jeans.

"Looking for a friend?"

"I've already made a friend," Alex said, cool and steady, unsmiling. He lay a hand on Johnny's arm with an easy grip.

"You and your friend can share," the guy said, his own narrow gaze a challenge, all fuck me eyes. "I'm up for that."

"And if I'm not?" Alex said, which wasn't a no.

"I'm sure I'll find takers. Maybe you can watch."

"I wouldn't mind," Johnny heard himself say. "I mean I'd share."

Alex raised eyebrows at him and smiled, just a twist of lips with no humor in it.

"See, he'd share." Golden eyes held on to every inch of challenge as they turned on Johnny, "you want someone to suck the brains you don't have out through your dick, dumbass?"

Johnny swallowed, taken aback by the withering tone but not enough to change his mind. "Um. Yeah?"

Golden eyes rounded on Alex. "And you, you wanna watch, sweetheart?"

Those eyebrows were still up, eyes narrowed. "What if I said no?" 

"I can take no for an answer. Plenty of people here gonna say yes to me."

Alex's eyes rolled and he made a disgruntled noise. "I don't do sloppy whatever's," he said. "But you're right there's plenty of people who will go for that."

For just a second, the guy seemed to shrink into his own skin, a small but visible flinch. Then he took a deep breath and came back louder, smile fixed to his face. "I mean, yeah, obviously," he said singsong and bitter. "Have fun with your new friend."

Johnny expected him to back off then and he did, stalking off without a backwards glance.

Unfortunately Alex didn't let it go. He was pleasant enough to Johnny, but that stare, that liquid ice, stayed focused on new guy.

New guy, who was making good on his suggestion he could easily pick up someone else. Alex looked like he was glaring a hole in the wall when curls and cowboy hat seemed deep in what seemed like negotiations with a bigger dude in expensive shoes.

"Did you change your mind?" Johnny asked. "Because he looks like he's about to leave with Ryan."

But Alex was already on his feet, stalking ahead. There was something vaguely off about the way he walked but Johnny mostly watched his beautiful ass in tight jeans, walking away.

He considered chasing after him. Paused. Then picked up and killed the rest of his beer for courage while Alex was dragging the other guy off by the wrist.

Johnny followed them a few minutes later. To the back hall, curtained off and shadowy. Exposed enough to titillate. Anyone could see if they wanted to. Hey, at least he'd get a show with his drink.

Alex had the guy backed up, not quite against the wall, not that there seemed to be much fighting going on.

They weren't touching, not yet. Just a little too close.

“Thought you didn’t like sloppy whatevers, Private,” Curly and vicious sneered. There was something in the set of his shoulders and the angle of his mouth. 

“Don’t,” said Alex, muscling in on his space. All smooth and easy. “You wanna play with me, I call the shots.”

Curly laughed. “Oh right on sir, yes sir. Have fun sampling the goods.”

Alex’s expression was set in the dark, a little wild from the side view. “You think that’s a joke because you think you’re a joke. I don’t, Guerin.”

Curly-- Guerin-- whatever the fucker’s name was-- his eyes went a little wider, took a step back, like he wasn’t sure if he was trying to flinch or steady himself. He stopped when his shoulders were flush with the wall. “Ok, serious guy.”

“In or out?” Alex said.

“If I’m in, what do I get? Fucked, fucked over, a little from column A? Give me a hint.”

“Just column A.”

Guerin reared back, almost like he was going to go for it with his fists or his teeth, then arched forward. Fast, jerky movements. They kissed.

Hard and dirty and open mouthed, there against the dark wall of the club. A moment. Their hands were on each other’s necks, each pulling the other in. 

“In,” Guerin mouthed. “Do your worst.”

Alex sighed and leaned back, whispering something in his ear before he moved forward again. Their foreheads slid together. 

“What about your new friend?” Guerin hissed. “You think he might feel neglected? Thought you were gonna share.”

“Oh please,” Alex muttered. “I don’t play well with others.” Then Alex was on him, almost teeth to neck, like with a prey animal. "But not here. You're coming with me," he hissed.

Guerin gave a small shrug, exposing his neck easily. "You want it, you got it."

Johnny sighed and hid in the shadows, watching them go. The way their shoulders pressed together a little too gently after all that. And yeah, he'd never had a shot.

Oh well, at least this was going into the spank bank.


End file.
